Bruno Mars
by Bruno Mars' Hooligan
Summary: Ashley Green used to go out with a man named Bruno Mars (he's not famous). They broke up, though. When a night out as "friends" goes horribly wrong, Ashley will have to tell her current boyfriend Miguel something no guy ever wants to hear. Hearts will be broken, couples will be messed up, and, well, SH*T HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1

**First Bruno Mars Fanfic... Do I need a disclaimer? Um... I don't own Bruno Mars? Whatevs. Story Time! BTW Bruno isn't famous in this.**

I heard the front door to my apartment's buzzer go off. I ran to the door and flung it open. Bruno Mars stood there, looking amazingly sexy. He had on his black fedora, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top, and dark jeans underneath. He also had a silver necklace around his neck. There was a long rectangle that was rounded at the edges hanging on it. He leaned against the door frame, staring at me. His eyes traveled up and down my body. I could imagine what my silk black mini dress and matching heels would look like to him- absolutely ordinary compared to him.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind. We were not ever going to go out. We had broken up, and were going to dinner as friends. Only friends. The longer I looked at him, the more I wished it was as more than friends.

"Ready?" he asked nonchalantly. "Or is there some minor detail I would never notice that you need to go fix?"

"No, I'm ready," I answered.

"Good." He turned, expecting me to follow. I walked out and locked the door behind me.

I caught up to him at the elevator. The door opened and he stepped in, pressing the ground floor button. He leaned against the wall.

"This elevator is so slow," he complained after what seemed like hours of silence.

"It's just as fast as any other elevator," I informed him.

"Exactly," he whispered.

The door opened and we stepped out. He led the way to a silver car waiting outside. Bruno opened the door for me and I stepped in.

"Thanks," I said as he walked around to sit in the driver's seat. He started the car and I looked out the window in silence.

"You still going out with that Michael guy?" asked Bruno. I did not want to talk about this. Especially with Bruno, my ex.

"Miguel," I corrected. "And yes, I am."

"Michael, Miguel. Who cares? They're both dicks."

"Bruno!"

"He is what he is," murmered Bruno.

**One Hour Later**

"What do you want to do now?" asked Bruno.

"Excuse me? I thought I was going home." He laughed.

"Oh, come on, Ashley. It's only 8:30! The night's still young!" I looked at him dumbfounded. He smiled and started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A place." I didn't press for more information. I trusted Bruno.

But I shouldn't have.

**Please REVIEW! Do it for Bruno!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I realize the first chapter may have gone a bit too fast, so I'll try to slow it down a bit here. Please review. PLEASE. **

The minute he stops the car I know I've made a huge mistake. I look up at the bar in horror as he steps out. The next thing I know, my door is open and I'm following him in. He holds the door open for me, and the minute I step in I'm greeted by loud pumping music and an assortment of colored lights.

Bruno grabbed my hand and led me to a counter in the back. He sat down on a balck barstool and I did the same. A waitress was standing there, wearing nothing more than a black lace bra that cut very low from the top, and a pair of shorts so small you could practically see her underwear.

"Hey, Stacia," he said, flashing her a flirtatious smile. She grinned at him, leaning on the counter to get closer, her chest dangerously close to his face.

"Hey, Bruno. What can I get you today?" she asked seductivly.

"Two of the usual," he said nonchalantly, barely seeming to notice her.

"Two?" Then she turned and noticed me. Her face fell immediatly. "Sure," she muttered, giving up on the seducing. She walked away without another word, probably to go poison my drink. Bruno turned to face me, staring at me intently. I looked down, his gaze making me uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded. He pressed his lips together.

"I can't figure out what your problem is. Why are you so quiet?" I shrugged.

"I didn't realize I was being quiet," I answered. He sighed.

"Is something bothering you? Because you're really killing my mood." _YES! _I wanted to scream. _YES, SOMETHING IS BOTHERING ME! Maybe it's the fact that I am hopelessly in love with you, even though we broke up and I have a new boyfriend. Maybe it's the fact that you seem to like me too, but won't say anything at all. Maybe it's the fact that you just flirted with a waitress who knows you vey well, which leads me to wonder how many times you've been here, and just what you have done with "Stacia". _

But I don't say that. Instead, I just turn to look him right in the eye and say "Nope. I'm perfectly fine."

Stacia walks back and plops down our drinks and turns away without any acknowledgement. Bruno stares after her shortly before turning his gaze back to me. He picks up his glass and empties it in one sip.

"Good," he whispers, bringing his face closer to me. His breath smells like alcohol, even though he's only had one drink. "Finish your drink and follow me." I tilt the contents of my glass into my mouth just like he did and get up when he does. Bruno grabs my hand and takes me to the dancefloor. He presses my body against his and our mouths meld into one. I can taste bitter alcohol, but I find myself liking the taste. I lick his lips, trying to get more. His tounge probes my mouth, clashing with mine. I let him take control as I nibble softly on his lip. I moan softly as his hands caress my body, running down the length of my body and stopping at my hips.

"Maybe we should go home now," he whispers, even though we just got here. I nod without protest and turn to go. As soon as I take a step, I feel myself pitching forward. I don't mind though. If I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall. I wait to hit the floor, but two strong hands grab me before I can. "Steady," I hear a voice say. I nod briefly at the voice.

"I'm steady. I'm very steady. You'll never find a girl steadier than me," I say, and when I hear a responding laugh, I laugh too, although I'm not quite sure what's so funny.

When the door to the club opens, I'm greeted by a chilling wind.

"Oo... It's cold," I murmur. Even though I'm sure nobody could hear me, I feel a jacket drop on my shoulders. I smile when immediate warmth rushes trhough me. Bruno steps ahead and opens the car door for me and I slip in. He shuts the door and a few seconds later he's sitting next to me.

He starts the car and we end up at Bruno's apartment. He helps me out and leads me to his room. I lean heavily on him as he unlocks the door. The jacket slips from my shoulders when I step in. I don't stop to pick it up. It'll take care of itself.

"Ashley," says someone behind me. I turn and see Bruno standing there, looking at me expectantly. I move towards him and he immediately pushes his lips on mine.

I don't stop him when he reaches behind me and unzip my dress.

I don't stop him when he pulls the dress off.

I don't stop him when he pulls his own shirt off.

I don't stop him when he takes his jeans off.

I don't stop him when he takes my bra off.

I don't stop him when he slides my panties off.

I don't stop him when he slides his boxers off.

I don't stop him when he takes me to the bed.

So many chances to stop him. But I don't.

**So... PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL GET ON MY HANDS AND KNEES AND BEG, BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Warning: NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY "SEXUAL". WATCH OUT :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a very "sexual" chapter. Please do not read if you can't handle slash/lemons :) **

He threw me onto the bed and got on top of me. His lips crashing into mine, moving furiously. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer, begging for more. He slipped his hand down between my legs, eliciting a low moan from me.

Bruno's hands moved expertly, rubbing my clit between his thumb and index finger. I whimpered softly. It was painful, but at the same time felt so good. His hand slipped into me. I was soaking wet at this point. He slowly started pumping into me, teasing me as much as possible.

"Bruno," I urged softly. He grinned and sped up, sliding another finger in. I moaned quietly, trying not to make too much noise. He pumped harder and faster, and finally hit my spot. I yelped and dug my nails into his back. He took it as encouragement and kept hitting my spot again and again. He took his hand out right before my climax, replacing it quickly with his mouth. I moaned and whimpered as he worked me. His lips moved against my clit.

I tangled my hands in his hair, holding him in place. His tongue went in me as he explored me. I could feel my climax coming. Oh god, this man was not human.

I yelled his name loudly as I orgasmed. He licked up all my cum and I lay there, panting. He got up and stood next to the bed. I followed and got on the floor in front of him. I grabbed his cock, all 8 ½ inches of it, and rubbed it gently up and down. After playing around for a bit, I put him in my mouth.

My lips went slowly past the head, taking him all the way in. My teeth grazed his cock as I pulled him out. He closed his eyes, one hand holding my hair back. I started pulling him in and out of my mouth quicker, and he grunted in response. I kept going, feeling him harden underneath me. I grabbed his cock, pumping slowly, doing to him what he had done to me. After a little while, I could feel him start to cum. He grabbed his cock, pumping it until he came all over my mouth and boobs.

He picked me up and put me back on the bed. Bruno held his cock, guiding it into me. He was too big. There was no way it would fit. He pushed into me, forcing his way in. The pain was intense, but I didn't stop him. His hand slowly rubbed my nipple while the other one propped him up. He began to pull out slowly. Suddenly, the pain of him entering me was nothing. This was a whole new level of pain. It hurt so bad. I grunted in pain, keeping my lips pressed tightly so as not to make too much noise. He started pumping, gaining speed. After a while the pain eased. It was actually a pleasant experience.

Oh fuck. Forget pleasant. This was heaven on earth. He was pulling in and out rapidly now. I didn't think it was possible for him to go any faster, but he did. I moaned loudly, not caring about noise anymore. I screamed and he groaned as we both came together. He dropped on the bed next to me, stroking my hair and leaving kisses all over me. I sighed and leaned against the pillow, letting myself drift off with the feel of his lips.

**A/N: Told you it was graphic. PLEASE REVIEW. Luv ya loads! **


End file.
